Sou foda
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Ele sabia que era bom no que fazia, e sabia que todas que provavam não conseguiam esquecer. Será que Megumi acha o mesmo? .:: ecchi ; pwp ; songfic ::.


Sonho realizado.

Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. É do tio Wacky Porcohiro.

Sou foda não me pertence. É dos Avassaladores. Pra quem não conhece esse clássico do cancioneiro brasileiro, o vídeo do Youtube está aqui ( h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = R I B k K 5 X _ 3 m o [sem os espaços] )

Mas, ainda assim...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sou foda.<strong>_

O que Sanosuke planejava ninguém sabia ao certo, mas todos tinham certeza de que seria idiota. Afinal, sua viagem pelo mundo, ao contrário do que todos esperavam, elevara sua estupidez a níveis épicos, tornando-o uma bomba de imprevisibilidade e insensatez. O único que imaginava o que poderia passar pela cabeça de seu amigo era Kenshin, que sabia que ele tentaria conquistar a morena a qualquer custo. E que com certeza daria merda.

Sanosuke subiu no palco improvisado que montara com algumas peças do _dojo_ que seriam dispensadas, pegou um microfone de brinquedo de Kenji e resolveu começar seu show particular. Uma música estranha, com um arranjo harmônico pavorosamente ruim começou a tocar.

_Dig-dim, dig-dim, dig-dim / Dig-dim, dig-dim, dig-dim / Dig-dim, dig-dim / Sou foda_

Sanosuke rebolava ao som da música, tentando parecer sensual.

_Sou foda, na cama eu esculacho / Na sala ou no quarto, no beco ou no carro_

Sim, Sanosuke era foda. E, de fato, esculachava. Pegava todas e nenhuma reclamava, afinal de contas, ele era o melhor. Bem... Ele nunca dava chance de as garotas dizerem o acharam da performance do rapaz, mas ele sabia porque _confiava no seu taco_. E isso fazia dele o melhor.

- Sério, que raio de música é essa? - comentou, sem emoção, Megumi. Sanosuke fitou-a, seu olhar _caliente_, e disse:

- É a música que vai fazer todas as mulheres desta sala caírem aos meus pés.

Tae riu loucamente. Kenshin abraçou Kaoru. Aoshi puxou Misao mais para perto. Yahiko tentou tapar os olhos de Tsubame, que se desvencilhou, afirmando que aquilo seria, no mínimo, engraçado.

- Sério mesmo, Sanosuke?

- Espere e verá.

Megumi bufou. Sanosuke sorriu.

_Eu sou sinistro. / Melhor que seu marido, esculacho seu amigo / No escuro eu sou um perigo / A-vas-sa-la-dor._

Sanosuke era o melhor, e ele sabia disso. Melhor que o marido de qualquer uma que estava ali. Melhor que o Kenshin, melhor que o bloco de gelo, melhor que o moleque e melhor até que o lobo - que não estava presente, mas se estivesse, continuaria sendo melhor que ele. E amigo de nenhuma mulher no mundo chegaria a vislumbrar a oportunidade de ser superior a ele.

E entre quatro paredes? Sanosuke SABIA que era um perigo, principalmente se as luzes estivessem apagadas. Arrancava suspiros e retirava gemidos com um simples olhar. Era _avassalador_. Deixava as garotas de pernas bambas sem sequer tocá-las. Conseguia deixá-las úmidas sem respirar o mesmo ar.

Ele era foda. E sabia disso.

_Um cara interessante, esculacho seu amante / Até o seu ficante / Mas, mas não se esqueça / Que eu sou vagabundo / Depois que a putaria começou rolar no mundo (no mundo, no mundo)_

Sanosuke era - para ele, obviamente - a pessoa mais interessante do planeta Terra. Nenhum homem que ele conhecera em sua viagem pelo mundo (tirando o Zé, dono do bar, e um tal de Smith que roubou a carteira dele) conseguiria chegar a pensar em ser mais interessante que ele, que chegou a ser amante do amante de uma moça (ela era casada, e tinha um amante. Ele, no caso, era o amante número dois), e fez vários garotos perderem seus alvos de flerte.

Bem, sempre deixando claro que ele não ficaria com nenhuma delas e não pagaria as contas dos restaurantes e pousadas, porque era vagabundo desde que se entendia por gente. Talvez por isso tivesse apanhado tanto do seu pai... Será?...

_Pra te enlouquecer, pra te enlouquecer / Todas, todas que provaram não conseguem esquecer / Sou foda_

Ele também não tivera a oportunidade de descobrir se de fato ele fora inesquecível, mas... ele sabia que era.

- Cara... Sério... Olha... eu pensava que... você não poderia... ser mais, hm, como dizer... idiota. Mas, bem, veja bem, você é _meio que_ **pior** que o Aoshi bêbado! - disse Misao, segurando o diafragma para não rir.

Sanosuke prestou mais atenção no Aoshi sem o_ -sama_ do que na crítica da garota doninha.

- Sano... Saaaaaaano... Saaaaaaaanooooooo... Quanto o senhor bebeu antes de vir fazer isto? Puxa vida, este servo confiou no senhor e... - Kenshin estava decepcionado.

Yahiko estava dançando e causando vergonha alheia em Kaoru, que pensava "eu não ajudei a criar esse guri" e em Tsubame, que alegava que "se ele continuasse dançando daquele jeito, desistiria de casar com ele sem arrependimentos".

Aoshi não gostou do comentário acerca de seus momentos inebriados. Ressuscitava péssimas lembranças. Quer dizer... os peitos da Misao estavam macios e...

OK. LEMBRANÇA ERRADA.

- Sério mesmo, Sanosuke? Quantos anos você tem, dez? - perguntou Megumi, cansada. Misao se levantou, espreguiçando-se.

- Se tu não se importa eu tenho mais o que fazer, galo. Bonde do prepara o almoço partindo! - disse - Ah, só to imitando o vocabulário rebuscado da musiquinha do Cabeçudo...

Aoshi e Kaoru a seguiram. Kenshin foi ajudar Sano a desmontar o palco improvisado. Kenji apareceu correndo, e resolveu que ajudar seu pai e o _tio Sano_ poderia ser divertido.

- O que foi aquilo, Sano? Puxa vida, este servo sentiu vergonha pelo senhor! Tantos anos fora e nem isso colocou um pouco de bom-senso na sua cabeça?

- Tá rabugento, hein, Kenshin... Será a idade? Ou é esse molequinho aqui? - disse apontando para a cabeça ruiva carregando uma viga pequena de madeira. Kenshin apenas sorriu, pensando que ele não iria mudar. Sano voltou a falar - Além disso, eu sabia que não iria ganhar ela com isso. É tudo parte do plano.

Kenshin começou a se sentir mal pelo amigo. Tinha um segredo que ele deveria revelar mas... Será que era obrigação dele, mesmo? Afinal eles eram amigos, mas eles também eram. Mas e ela? Começou a pensar, pensou tanto que tropeçou em um pedaço de madeira, caiu no chão e bateu o nariz, que começou a sangrar. Megumi foi atendê-lo, e chamou Kaoru, para que ela buscasse os curativos que Megumi sabia que tinha na casa.

- Como você fez isso, Himura? - disse Misao, analisando o ferimento enquanto Kaoru ajudava Megumi a esterilizar os instrumentos que usariam para dar pontos na narina rasgada de Kenshin.

- Este servo estava pensando sobre uma situação delicada...

Misao entendeu imediatamente.

- Ô doninha, e o almoço? - perguntou Sanosuke.

- Aoshi está terminando de fazer o arroz e a carne. - respondeu Misao. Sanosuke chegou a conclusão de que naquele angu tinha caroço e de que Misao chamando o cubo de gelo só de "Aoshi" era tão estranho que as profecias do Mal do Século ocidentais pareciam fazer sentido...

- Hm...

- Que cara é essa, galinho? - perguntou Misao, estranhando a expressão profunda e pensativa de Sanosuke (que não convencia a ninguém e, se Sanosuke se olhasse no espelho, não convenceria nem a ele mesmo). - Pensando em maneiras melhores de se conquistar uma mulher?

- Na verdade, não, doninha. - respondeu Sanosuke - Estou refletindo sobre o fato de todos vocês estarem esquisitos. Você chamando o cubo-de-gelo de _Aoshi_, o Kenshin me olhando como se eu fosse a pessoa mais coitada do mundo...

- Qual o problema de eu chamar o Aoshi de Aoshi? É o nome dele! - respondeu Misao, exasperada. Ela também sabia por que Kenshin olhava Sanosuke com cara de coitado, mas não contaria a Sano. Isso era algo entre as pessoas de Tóquio, e ela não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com isso.

- E o _-sama_? - perguntou Sanosuke, um pouco venenoso, um pouco divertido.

- Isso é uma convenção entre a gente. Não creio que interesse a você saber por que resolvemos isso.

Sanosuke olhou para Misao, que o fitava de maneira tão adulta que assustava. Kenji começou a pular em Misao, exigindo que ela fosse brincar com ele no jardim, e ela obedeceu as ordens do pequeno espadachim.

Tudo muito estranho. Os anos que havia passado fora modificaram tudo. E ele se sentia perdido. Mas isso não era motivo para desistir da morena que havia feito suar durante todos os seus anos de viagem. Nenhuma mulher, em nenhum lugar onde passara conseguira tirar Megumi Takani de seus pensamentos. E não importava o que ele tivesse de fazer, ou os desafios que a vida lhe impusesse, ele iria conquistá-la.

* * *

><p>Kenshin estava pensando na melhor maneira de contar ao seu melhor amigo que a mulher com quem estava tentando iniciar um romance já estava saindo com outro homem. E que esse momem acontecia de ser seu melhor amigo de infância, que lutou junto dele no Sekihoutai e uma das poucas pessoas com quem manteve contato enquanto estava fora (a título de curiosidade, as outras pessoas eram Kenshin, Megumi e Misao, Kenshin com mais frequência que Misao, que normalmente o mandava cartas pedindo comida por correio, e Megumi toda vez que ele se quebrava e achava que o tratamento que havia recebido iria interessar a ela saber). Kenshin sabia que Sanosuke se sentiria traído, que tentaria quebrar todos os dentes de Katsuhiko e que a amizade poderia ser destruída somente por conta de uma mulher - que Kenshin bem sabia, não estava muito interessada em nenhum dos dois, saindo com Katsuhiko somente para passar o tempo. Suspirou pela enésima vez ao dia, resolvendo que iria colocar isso em pratos limpos naquele momento.<p>

Entrou no quarto onde Sanosuke estava hospedado sem sequer bater, sentando-se ao seu lado. Sorriu, daquela maneira idiota que só ele sabia, pensando em como começar. Sanosuke se adiantou:

- Ela tá saindo com outro cara, né? A doninha comentou comigo. Disse que não queria que eu quebrasse a cara e fosse feito de idiota. Ela disse meio a contragosto, porque era uma coisa das pessoas de Tóquio e ela não tinha nada a ver com o assunto, mas que se sentia na obrigação de dizer. Ela não me disse quem era o cara, falou que era muito invasivo. Você sabe quem é?

Kenshin assentiu.

- Pode me dizer?

Kenshin suspirou.

- Não sei se posso te dizer quem é. Isso traria... problemas

Sanosuke fitou Kenshin, e seu olhar dizia que podia confiar no moreno. Jogando para o alto todo o bom-senso que havia reunido nos seus 33 anos de vida, Kenshin resumiu sua resposta em duas palavras:

- Katsuhiko Tsukioka.

Aquilo bastou para que Sanosuke perdesse a cor, a fala, e a cabeça.

Tudo o que Kenshin viu foi Sanosuke correndo em direção à porta da casa, certamente para ir atrás de seu rival.

* * *

><p>Kaoru parou Sanosuke no meio do caminho, impedindo que ele tentasse destruir a acarcada dentária de seu amigo. Gritou para que ele voltasse à razão, disse que não valia a pena. Sanosuke se sentia traído; não que de fato tivesse sido traído, afinal, Megumi não era nada além de sua médica. Sentou-se na frente da porta do <em>dojo<em> e suspirou. Não, ele não ia quebrar Katsuhiko. Ele iria resolver as coisas de outra maneira.

Levantou-se e resolveu se dirigir à casa de Megumi, para aclarar os assuntos, ignorando os gritos de Kaoru.

No meio do caminho se deu conta de que Megumi não morava mais em Tóquio e estava hospedada no _dojo_, e acabou voltando para casa.

* * *

><p>Megumi estava sozinha no quarto onde estava hospedada na casa de Kaoru, lendo alguns periódicos recentes científicos que Aoshi havia conseguido para ela em negociações com fornecedores estrangeiros - afinal, chocolate para bolo era meio caro no Japão e era bem mais barato e seguro conseguí-lo de fornecedores europeus - quando escutou alguns passos em direção à porta de seu quarto. Ignorou-os e continuou lendo, pensando ser Aoshi indo até o quarto de Misao para... Bem, não interessava o que iriam fazer agora. Intrigou-se quando os passos pararam em frente à sua porta, e quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando sua porta se abriu, revelando um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.<p>

- SANOSUKE, SEU IDIOTA, O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO? POR QUE ENTROU SEM BATER? - griou Megumi, exasperada, enquanto assistia Sanosuke fechar a porta de correr delicadamente e fitá-la com um olhar que Megumi bem sabia classificar, mas não queria colocá-lo naquela categoria.

"_Sanosuke Sagara não pode sentir desejo por mim. Não bate, não é lógico. Ele estava brincando hoje à tarde... Não estava?"_, pensou a médica, não acreditando nos passos firmes e cada vez mais calmos do homem a sua frente. Passos esses que faziam com que ele se aproximasse dela.

Sanosuke se manteve cerca de um metro de distância de Megumi, sentando-se ao seu lado. Cheirando o aroma que desprendia do seu corpo. Desejando jogá-la naquele tatami e fazê-la sua até o fim de seus dias.

- Fiquei sabendo que você está saindo com o Katsu.

Megumi olhou para baixo. Não era motivo de orgulho estar saindo com o jornalista, mas como ambos estavam na seca, decidiram que seria conveniente se encontrarem de vez em quando. A relação deles estava mais pra uma amizade colorida do que para a relação que deveriam ter se fossem de fato um casal de namorados, mas ambos eram adultos e sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Tinham consciência de que o interesse de ambos era passar tempo e que ali não tinha nada além de duas pessoas satisfazendo uma necessidade mútua: tirar as teias de aranha.

- É.

Megumi sentiu Sanosuke se aproximar dela com a resposta. Agora, ele estava a míseros cinquenta centímetros de distância de seu corpo. E, mesmo sem querer, Megumi estava começando a ficar meio sem ar.

- E... Ele te satisfaz? - perguntou Sanosuke, com um pouco de vergonha.

- Dá pro gasto. - respondeu Megumi. Sanosuke diminuiu ainda mais a distância, ficando a vinte e cinco centímetros de Megumi. Era impressão dela ou ele estava avançando em progressão aritmética negativa?

- E... isso basta para você?

- No momento, sim.

Sanosuke terminou de diminuir as distâncias entre os dois, empurrando Megumi e obrigando-a a deitar no tatami. Fitou-a, sedento, olhando para seus olhos assustados e seu cabelo bagunçado espalhado pelo chão. Aproximou seus lábios dos dela, quase que os selando levemente, e disse em um suspiro quente e úmido:

- Será mesmo que você merece as migalhas do Katsu?

Megumi estava em uma batalha interna que nunca sofrera antes. Por um lado, seu corpo - sua parte animal, seu sistema reprodutor - pedia a gritos que sucumbisse à tentativa de sedução do moreno que tinha em cima de seu corpo. Ele era quente, forte, e parecia aconchegante e confortável. Parecia que consiguiria fazê-la gritar - coisa que Katsu, feliz ou infelizmente não fazia - e, ainda assim, parecia que seu abraço seria a coisa mais carinhosa de todo o Universo. Podia se imaginar parindo os filhos dele, podia sentir todo o amor que ele tinha para dar para ela...

Podia sentir que seu útero implorava por aquele momento.

Entretanto sua mente - a parte que regia suas atitudes em todos os momentos de sua vida - dizia que aquilo era loucura. Que Sanosuke era pouco mais que uma criança, que era bem mais novo que ela e que se atirar em seus braços seria imprudente. Sua mente lembrou-lhe que ela estava "de compromisso" com seu melhor amigo; lembrou-lhe que não seria bom para a sua já manchada reputação ter uma tarde passional com Sanosuke enquanto estivesse saindo com Katsuhiko. Que era imoral e injusto com o jornalista e ilustrador fazer aquilo, que ela estaria se igualando às garotas do distrito da luz vermelha se continuasse com aquilo.

Mas Sano era tão quente... Cheirava tão bem... Não poderia ser ruim fazer algo com ele, poderia?

Não percebeu quando anulou as distâncias entre seus lábios e os lábios dele, mas pode sentir como movia suas próprias mãos para a nuca do rapaz, apoiando-se e acariciando-a levemente. Sentiu também como Sanosuke correspondia ao seu beijo, pedindo passagem para dentro de sua boca.

E, num rompante, separou-se dele, percebendo o que acabara de fazer.

Sanosuke fitou-a, divertida, aproximando seu rosto do dela novamente, brincando com o pouco autocontrole que restara na mulher. Colou seu nariz ao dela, dizendo:

- Duvido que você resista.

Megumi bem que tentou, mas seu desejo e seu corpo foram mais fortes que sua mente e seu bom-senso. Atirando-se novamente para cima de Sanosuke, puxou-o pela gola da camisa, colando ainda mais seus corpos, sentindo como o calor aconchegante dele se transformava em paixão pura e como ele fazia seu corpo tremer. Sentia como suas roupas começavam a ficar incômodas e como as roupas dele pareciam fora do lugar.

Sentia uma vontade irrecusável de abrir as pernas. E sentia que o único lugar onde ele deveria estar era no meio delas.

- Eu disse que era melhor que seu ficante.

E, com isso, Sanosuke se concentrou em beijar o pescoço de Megumi, enquanto fazia suas mãos viajarem pelos caminhos sinuosos do corpo da médica.

* * *

><p>Megumi e Sanosuke não saíram do quarto naquele dia. Estranhamente Misao e Aoshi haviam sumido. Kenshin suspirou, olhando para Kaoru, que estava deitada de bruços no <em>futon<em> que dividiam.

- Este servo acha que não dormiremos esta noite, Kaoru-_dono_.

Kaoru sorriu, maliciosamente, sem olhar para Kenshin. Não dormiriam _mesmo_.

- Por quê? - perguntou a _miss kenjutsu_, fingindo inocência.

- Megumi-_dono_ e Sano em atividades interessantes no quarto, Aoshi-_dono_ e Misao-_chan_ nas mesmas atividades interessantes no quarto de Misao...

- Kenshin, me responde, onde o Kenji está dormindo hoje?

- No Akabeko. Por qu...

Kenshin sorriu, profundamente satisfeito. Não dormiria, de fato. Aproximou-se de Kaoru e abraçou suas costas, mordendo sua orelha.

- Deseja compartilhar o mesmo destino de suas amigas e também participar de atividades interessantes, Kaoru-_dono_?

Kaoru virou-se, mostrando sua _yukata_ aberta.

- Seria um **grande** prazer.

* * *

><p>Aoshi acordou de um sono extremamente pesado, incomodando-se com a luz que entrava pelas janelas. Seu dia fora maravilhoso. De tarde, após almoçar, levou Misao para um passeio por Tóquio, o que fez a garota-doninha extremamente feliz. Andaram por lojas, tomaram raspadinha de gelo, sentaram-se na margem de um rio e por ali trocaram carícias. Quando Aoshi percebeu que as pernas de Misao estavam começando a se abrir, decidiu que o melhor que faziam era voltar para casa.<p>

Chegaram no _dojo_ e perceberam que não tinha ninguém no seu caminho. Aoshi pegou a mão de Misao e foram para o quarto onde ela estava hospedada - era o mais próximo da porta.

Pararam alguns instantes olhando para a porta do quarto de Megumi, ouvindo alguns sons suspeitos. Pareciam gemidos, grunhidos e esse tipo de som animalesco que as pessoas costumam soltar quando... estão soltas. Misao virou seu rosto para Aoshi, meio rindo, meio excitada, puxando-o para seu quarto. Daquele momento em diante as coisas deixaram de fazer muito sentido, então ele não viu importância em recapitular os capítulos da noite vivida.

Olhou para baixo e observou o rosto da garota que dormia, completamente nua, ao seu lado, enquanto acariciava seu seio direito. De fato, os peitos de Misao eram macios. E ele gostava da textura deles.

Era homem, não era? Tinha direito de apertar uns peitos de vez em quando!

Levantou-se, desvencilhando-se do abraço de Misao, que gemeu em protesto ao sentir o calor gostoso de seu... relacionamento não-classificado indo embora. Virou-se e tentou se enfiar mais debaixo das cobertas. Se ele não dava calor, então ia procurar em outro lugar: bem debaixo do cobertor.

Aoshi vestiu-se, indo em direção à cozinha ajudar Kenshin a fazer o café-da-manhã; afinal ele sabia que Kenshin madrugava. Percebeu a porta do quarto de Megumi entreaberta e não conseguiu controlar a curiosidade de observar o que poderia estar lá dentro. O que viu foi algo que ficou gravado na sua retina à fogo durante anos de sua vida: Sanosuke e Megumi completamente agarrados, entrelaçados de uma forma que não era possível saber onde começava um e terminava o outro. (E aqui seu humilde narrador faz uma pausa para ressaltar que, se esta história se passasse cerca de 130 anos no futuro, Aoshi teria fotografado-os com seu _Blackberry_ e enviado a foto para o _Facebook_, registrando essa cena constrangedora para sempre). Pensando em maneiras de azucrinar a felicidade alheia como haviam feito com ele quando o descobriram em uma posição semelhante com Misao, continuou seu caminho, sentindo os primeiros raios de fome em seu estômago. Um dia divertido estava por vir, sem dúvidas.

* * *

><p>A semana estava estranha para Katsuhiko. Em um momento descobria que seu melhor amigo estava de volta e, quase três segundos depois, descobria que havia recebido um pé-na-bunda da mulher mais gostosa que já comera. Sentado em uma das mesas do Akabeko, viu como Tae se aproximava para anotar seu pedido. Não era uma mulher deslumbrante, mas também não era um rabo-de-saia que se pudesse jogar fora.<p>

- Bom-dia, Katsu! - disse a mulher alegremente - Fiquei sabendo de tudo o que aconteceu com você essa semana... Sinto muito - complementou, usando um tom extremamente triste.

Katsu deu um meio-sorriso, preparando-se para explicar o que de fato acontecera para sua próxima "presa".

- Era tudo parte do plano.

Tae virou seu rosto para o ex-fabricante de bombas, soltando um surpreso "hã?" no processo.

- A verdade é que a Megumi não estava muito interessada em mim, então ela estava me usando pra fisgar alguém mais interessante. Não sei em que parte do jogo ela começou a achar que estávamos nos encontrando de verdade, mas não passou de passatempo para mim e para ela. Pelo menos ela arranjou alguém que a coma de verdade, desta vez.

Tae não sabia se ficava chocada ou se dava risada.

Amigos estranhos ela tinha arrumado nesses últimos anos. Mas, pelo menos, eram os melhores amigos que poderia ter feito.

_Todas-todas que provaram não conseguem esquecer. / __**SOU FODA.**_

* * *

><p>That's all folks! Espero que estejam se sentindo mais foda depois de ler essa tosqueira toda.<p>

**Weasel**Kisses ;  
>;***<p> 


End file.
